Michael Shepperd
Michael A. Shepperd is an actor and voice actor best known for his role as King Bong in the comedic horror movies Evil Bong 2: King Bong and Gingerdead Man vs. Evil Bong. Biography Hardly anything is known about Shepperd's past, including his birthday, the names of his parents, where he grew up, where he went to school, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Shepperd got his first on-screen role in 1987, when he provided his voice for the animated short movie Charles et François. Shepperd got his first live-action role in 1994, when he was cast as a football player in the comedic short film The Joust. Since then, Shepperd has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Dead Rising 3, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Wolfenstein: The New Order, The Middle, Evil Bong 2: King Bong, Gingerdead Man vs. Evil Bong, Missing Person, Syndicate, Awkward Universe, Monk, NCIS, Space Hospital, Curb Your Enthusiasm, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Shepperd portrayed Mr. Davis, the father of stabbing victim Sandra Davis, in the Season Two episode "Fear and Loathing". Filmography *Giselle (2017) - Herman LaParee *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2017) - Husband #5 (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Adoptable (2016) - James *The Middle (2016) - Coach (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Gifts of My Kin (2016) - Solomon *Missing Person (2016) - Detective Green *Space Hospital (2016) - Other Omacron *The Soul Man (2016) - Reverend Purcell *A Craigslist Exorcism (2014) - Michael (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Camp Prisoner (voice, credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Max "Electro" Dillon (voice, credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Unknown Character (voice) *Gingerdead Man Vs. Evil Bong (2013) - King Bong (voice, credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Hot in Cleveland (2012) - Scott (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Up All Night (2012) - Security Guard *Midnight Scorpion (2012) - Chief Boca *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Michael Sheppard) *Fully Loaded (2012) - Bouncer (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Milk & Honey (2011) - Michael *Childrens Hospital (2011) - Transvestite *Awkward Universe (2011) - Wayne *Evil Bong 2: King Bong (2009) - King Bong (voice, credited as Michael A. Shepard) *Weak Species (2009) - Chuck (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *The Reflecting Pool (2008) - Major Fredericks *Wizards of Waverly Place - 2 episodes (2007-2008) - Officer Lamp (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Frank TV (2008) - Navy Man *The Pikers (2008) - Otith Thimbo (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *What News? (2007) - Angry Mechanic (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *NCIS (2007) - Mailman (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Criminal Minds - "Fear and Loathing" (2007) TV episode - Mr. Davis *Over the Line (2006) - Wallace (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *A Cut Above (2006) - Harold Melling (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Monk - 2 episodes (2004-2006) - Jury Clerk/1st Cook (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *The Making of: GRITS (2006) - Sheraton Ridley-Smythe (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Arrested Development (2005) - EMT *Pappy (2004) - Georgie (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Pretty Dead Girl (2004) - The Shrink (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *The Further Adventures of the Po' Boys (2003) - Big Man (credited as Michael Sheppard) *What I Like About You (2003) - Detective (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Ally McBeal (2002) - Doctor Liston (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Strong Medicine (2002) - Detective Armstrong (credited as Michael A. Sheppard) *Yes, Dear (2002) - Coach (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Frasier (2001) - Merrill George (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Dino Crisis 2 (2000) - Screaming T.R.A.T. Soldier (voice, uncredited) *ER (1995) - Larkey (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *The Joust (1994) - Football Player (credited as Michael A. Shepperd) *Charles et François (1987) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Michael Sheppard) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors